Panties
Panties are a special type of accessory each female student wears in Yandere Simulator. At the beginning of each day, Ayano Aishi can change her panties by interacting with the drawer in her bedroom. Ayano can only put them on in the daytime. Different types of panties allow her to carry out various tasks with more ease, such as earning a reputation bonus or being able to commit murder with less risk of getting caught. In future updates, only some panties will be in Ayano's drawer at the start of the game, and the rest will either have to be bought or unlocked. When walking to the drawer, a pink HUD pops up saying "Change Panties". Panties also serve as another gameplay element: if the player takes pictures of other girls' panties with the phone and sends them to Info-chan, they can exchange them for various favors. Student Panties Oka_Wears_Such_Lewd_Underwear.png|Oka's panties. June 1st, 2016. Musumepanties.png|Musume's panties. June 1st, 2016. Yes.png|Midori's panties and stockings. August 15th, 2016. Ewew.png|Kokona's panties and stockings. September 22nd, 2016. KoharuGurinu.png|Koharu's panties and stockings. February 2nd, 2017. MeiMioPanties.png|Mei's panties and stockings. February 2nd, 2017. SakiMikuPanties.png|Saki's panties and stockings. February 2nd, 2017. YuiRioKawaiiPanties.png|Yui's panties and stockings. February 2nd, 2017. YunaLemonPanties.png|Yuna's panties and stockings. February 2nd, 2017. Aoipanties.png|Aoi's panties. December 18th, 2017. Kurokopanties.png|Kuroko's panties. December 18th, 2017. Akane_Panties.png|Akane's panties. December 18th, 2017. Shiromi Panties.png|Shiromi's panties. December 18th, 2017 horuda panties.png|Horuda's panties. April 2nd, 2018. Rival Panties In the future, every rival will have unique panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660644067441643520 The player will be able to unlock her panties by eliminating her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660859761861136384 Wearing them will grant a unique unknown buff that no other panties have.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660906959390924801 Types of Panties Original Panties These panties were removed in the May 3rd, 2015 Build and replaced with newer, better models. The Speedy Sporty Spats, Cute Bear Panties, and the Stealthy Black Panties were present, but remain the same as the updated panties. The Kawaii Moe Shimpan panties were also present, but their design and effect was changed. Trivia *The rest of the panty functions were implemented in the November 1st, 2015 Build, excluding the Girly Pink Panties, which function was implemented in the September 24th, 2016 Build. *Ayano will be able to wear the same kind of panties every single day for the entire game. Ayano always washes and dries her panties before she goes to sleep.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659455463998623744 *In the August 16th, 2015 Build Midori Gurin was given green panties; her panties were later changed back to white, however as of the August 15th, 2016 Build she again wears green panties. **As of the June 1st, 2016 Build, Musume Ronshaku wears pink panties, and Oka Ruto wears black panties. *YandereDev has said that in the future, Ayano may be able to take a shot of her own panties and send it to Info-chan, but this has not been implemented yet. *If a small town is implemented, the player may have to buy some types of panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649315239427620864 If not, then the player will have to perform certain actions to unlock achievements.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660128087607132160 *The "Rainbow 6" girls wore matching panties to their hair color when they were implemented. Gallery Panties-0.png|Current Panty Options. May 1st, 2016. Pantsu_3.jpg|Outdated Panty Options. May 1st, 2015. Pantsu_4.jpg|Original Panty Options. September 1st, 2014. Yanderechange.png|The first wardrobe. May 1st, 2015. PantiesSpriteArt.jpg|Sprite art for an unknown challenge, presumably involving utilizing different panties. Seen in the blog post May Preview #11. PSV_Midori_Gurin.jpg|Midori's original panties. August 16th, 2015. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Unprogrammed Category:Customizable Category:Reputation Boosting Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Perks Category:Removed Content Category:Interactive Category:Aishi House Category:Clothing